


Unexpected

by afteriwake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers-centric, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't expect to get trapped by adoring fans while trying to meet Peggy for lunch. Or to end up confessing that he likes her as more than a friend and a colleague. Or to share his second kiss ever with her.</p><p>It just...happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativeReading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/gifts).



> So this was written for my friend **creativereadingfanfiction** who had helped me spread the word when I was looking for help I needed earlier. I was asked to write a very G-rated first kiss ficlet between Steve and Peggy. Hopefully it's very in character, as this is my first time writing both characters (and it's been a while since I saw the first Captain America movie). I hope you enjoy it, sweetie!

He’d rather his first kiss had been with Peggy.

Private Lorraine was a decent woman, he supposed. He’d heard a few rumours about her among the men; it had been hinted she was “active duty” in a few senses of the word, but she seemed to be nice enough. Pleasant. She was quite pretty, with the blonde hair and the blue eyes and the very nice dimple when she smiled.

But…she wasn’t Peggy.

Since the day they’d shared the cab on the way to the secret lab in New York, when he’d told her the little bits about his former life, before he’d been picked by Dr. Erskine for the program, he’d thought about her. He liked her, a lot. If Bucky knew he’d have been teasing him all over about it, about how Steven Grant Rogers had gotten all starry eyed over a woman. And not just any woman, but a Brit. Bucky would never let up. He’d tease and tease and so he just kept it to himself.

But he’d think about her, in quiet moments. Sometimes when he and the Howling Commandos were in the middle of transport, he’d stare off into space and think about Peggy’s smile. Sometimes at night, when he’d try to will himself into slumber, he’d imagine them dancing, minus him stepping all over her feet. Sometimes when he needed to blot out the noise and focus on a sound, on something that would keep him calm and steady, he’d think about her laugh.

She was at the edge of his thoughts, able to come to the forefront when he needed her. And maybe one day they’d get some time, get a moment where they could be alone and talk. Because he liked talking to her. She had interesting things to say, points of view that he hadn’t really considered, being a small kid from Brooklyn most of his life. She’d experienced a whole different life from him and he loved learning about it, learning about what made her tick.

Learning about her.

That’s why he was eager to return to London now. For once, the two of them would be in the same place at the same time. Peggy was getting intelligence for them directly from Bletchley Circle and he was going to be there briefly for an interview that was being run by the press secretary before he could return to headquarters. They’d made it a point to decide to meet up for a quick bite to eat, if their schedules permitted, and he rather hoped it did regardless of the speculation of the public.

He hadn’t, however, expected to be chased by adoring fans before he could even see Peggy, or needing to hide out in a tiny, darkly lit back area of a small marketplace. He hadn’t managed to get word to Peggy but somehow she found him, smile on her lips as she shook her head. “How do you manage to get yourself into these ridiculous situations, Steve?” she asked.

He gave a grin. “Old fashioned luck and boyish charm?” he suggested. He heard movement on the other side of the counter and excited chatter and pulled her down next to him. She landed on her arse with an “Oof!” and then gave him a mild glare. “Were you followed?”

“Steve, I’m an agent with the SSR,” she said, giving him a slight glare. “I know how to move about without being tailed.”

The excited chatter got louder. “I think you were tailed,” he said.

She looked around. “So…what do we do now?” she asked.

“Well, Bernard’s son is a fan so I said I would have supper with him and his family if he hid me here until the girls went away,” Steve said. “I’m not the type of man to break promises.”

“No, you’re not,” she said, her glare softening. “I suppose I’ll just have to be your unexpected date.”

“My…date?” he asked, blinking slightly.

She nodded. “If I go out and your appreciative fans find out you were here, there will be all sorts of gossip and, as you have a pristine reputation as Captain America, I can’t afford to ruin that for you. So I’ll simply wait them out with you, attend this supper with you, and then we’ll leave discretely and go back to headquarters.”

“Don’t they need your information?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Whatever it is that that Turing fellow is working on isn’t operational yet. I wasn’t able to get what I needed, unfortunately. I’m sure it would have helped but…genius takes time, I suppose.”

“Time we’re running out of,” Steve said quietly.

“But we have you,” she said, reaching over with just a smidge of hesitation and then grasping his hand in hers. “That is a tremendous help at keeping the Nazis at bay.” He glanced down at their hands and felt himself warm. His ears in particular were turning red and he cursed himself for that. He always managed to blush at the most improbable times. “Steve, are you…are you blushing?”

“Yes,” he said quietly.

“Do you fancy me?” she asked softly.

“Fancy you?” he asked, looking up and giving her a slightly quizzical look.

“I mean to ask, do you like me as more than just a friend and colleague,” she said, giving him a warm smile. “Because if you do, you should know that I…well, I do fancy you.”

He felt a smile spread slowly across his face. “So you like me as more than just a friend and colleague?” he asked.

She nodded. “I do. I mean, there was the suggestion of a dance together, once the war was over. That was not a suggestion meant for a friend.”

His grin got wider. “Well, then, yes. I do fancy you.” The excited chatter seemed to dim considerably, and he could have easily suggested they leave the market and go away somewhere more private, a place better suited for what he wanted to do next, but he knew there was a thing about a perfect moment. The place didn’t matter, not really. What mattered were the people, the guy and the gal, and the looks in their eyes. He moved his hand away from hers and reached up to gently touch the side of her face as he leaned in to press his lips against hers softly. One previous kiss didn’t make him an expert, but with the way Peggy kissed him back and the soft sigh that escaped her lips he supposed he didn’t do _too_ bad a job.

“That was a lovely kiss,” she murmured when she pulled away a few moments later.

“I’m glad,” he said, staying close for a moment.

“It _was_ better than Private Lorraine’s kiss, yes?” she asked.

“Much,” he said emphatically, and Peggy smiled before giving him another soft kiss. Yes, while Peggy might not have given him his first kiss, Peggy had given him his best kisses, and that was _much_ more important.


End file.
